


Dream, a little dream

by RJLadyA



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/pseuds/RJLadyA
Summary: My son is finally old enough to play the games and I fell asleep watching him. The following is my weird dream.I'm a practicing witch with a large black scrying mirror you could climb out of.OrSolas walks through a mirror, mom throws him back.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Dream, a little dream

"Mom do they always talk this much?"

"Yes my son, I'm so sorry but it's worth it and at least you'll understand why people are running up to you and hugging you when you cosplay Cole now." I ruffled his hair, considerably longer than Cole's and got off of the bed. 

Yes, I am a mom of a young teenager who just so happens to be taller than me, autistic and thin like Cole. We have plans to be Cole and Flemeth for cons in 2020. This past halloween was costume testing.

I tend to call him "my son" when he particularly amuses me and makes me proud of his quick sarcasm and wit. It usually gets me a good eyeroll that would give us mere mortals a migraine.

"Popcorn, cheezits or cookies?"

He looks at me for a second, pondering, then shrugs. "Your blankets, your choice."

Yeah, teenager. I'd like to think it was a smart idea keeping the game consoles and pc in my bedroom. The illusion of parental control, single mom, hoping for the best. He still has his portable systems and a throwaway laptop with parental controls maxed. I'm not a complete monster.

"Popcorn it is then."

Our apartment is just large enough for us, two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and bathroom. The last two you could hold your arms out spin in a circle and touch all 4 walls, tiny. 

Home is safe, dried flowers and crystals next to our hanging martial arts belt displays, books and legos. 

I'm walking back into my room when I see it.

The black scrying mirror on my wall, that took me two years to make properly, ripples like oil, slender hand, with a staff, and bald head starting to pull their way through. 

Popcorn thrown, I am between him and my son in an instant, waving my hands at him in a stop gesture.

"Nope, nope, nope! Wrong Eluvian! Cale don't move. Don't speak." My son's blue grey eyes blown wide, controller dropping from nerveless fingers. 

_"Quickly before more come through!" Damn tv._

I turn back towards the man half in and out of my mirror.

"Ok there are 7.5 BILLION, humans here, do NOT bring down this side of the veil." Let's hope angry mom voice works here and if not... I snatch a book off of the bed and a carved black tourmaline sphere, softball sized, from the shelf next to the mirror. That's another 3 months wasted. 

"Here." One step and I'm shoving them into his chest. "This will show you why. Humans are horrible. Now go before you get stuck in our magicless world." 

Hands on his shoulders, feet in stance, hips lowered, I hip check him back through the mirror.

-

As soon as the ripples stop, I duct tape the surface. As soon as it's completely covered in silver, I turn to my son. 

"Go get the mallet we used to put your shelf together." He doesn't hesitate and neither do I.

~

Solas watches as the mirror is covered in strips, the light turning dark, then shatters from the other side. Looking down at the objects he reflexively clutched when the purple haired woman shoved them into him, he gasps. 

A replica of his orb, carved from a stone he's never felt before. A book with a red spine and warrior facing a green dragon on the cover. 

Yes, it is good that she shattered that mirror. 

He places a ward on the broken Eluvian in the crossroads and sits to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep watching my son play after he got through the tutorial levels.  
> Dreaming Solas walked through my mirror freaked me out, in my dream I just shoved him back and broke the mirror, sobbing and apologizing that earth wasn't safe for him.  
> When I woke up I told my son and amused, and told me I should have given him a game guide, that we don't have. Which inspired this nonsense. Edit: we do have one! I just found it still in its plastic wrap! 
> 
> Oh and I didn't finish our costumes for Halloween 2019 I will do it for con season 2020. 
> 
> Pro tip: if you want to break a mirror that freaks you out cover it in real duct tape first so you don't have to clean up glass.


End file.
